warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Stromfels
Stromfels, known as the Shark God, the Wrecker, the Lord of Predators, and the God of the Dangers of the Seas, is the sworn enemy of Manann and his followers. Whereas Manann is at times a capricious and uncaring God, Stromfels is a far more malevolent deity who takes great delight as a predator who takes the lives of those who sail on the sea. Worship of Stromfels is outlawed throughout the Empire and the Wasteland, and is punishable by death. Theologians often debate the nature of Stromfels, some claiming him to be a primeval Norscan God, whilst others see him as an aspect of the Blood God. Other scholars muse — never within earshot of a follower of Manann, of course — that the two Gods are one and the same, that Stromfels is merely an ancient aspect of Manann. Priests of Manann vociferously disagree. Followers of Stromfels see things differently, however, viewing their God neither as an aspect nor sect, but as Manann viewed as he truly is — Manann the Destroyer, the furious and unbridled wrath of the sea. Stromfels is worshipped by the raiders of the Sea of Claws, by wreckers along the coastal and river regions of the Empire, and by pirates throughout the Old World, especially in Sartosa where he is worshipped openly. The Cult Banned in the Empire and the Wasteland, the cult of Stromfels worships a deity who rules over the dangers of the sea: predators such as sharks and giant squids, storms that sink ships and take sailors' lives, and pirates and wreckers. Symbolised by a giant shark with its jaws open to bite, the cult views itself as not evil, but as recognising the sea for what it is: uncaring, brutal, and where the strong eat and the weak are eaten. It is the mortal enemy of the cult of Manann, and considers the sacrifice of a captured priest to be the highest honour they can give their god. The cult of Stromfels is not a sub-cult of the Cult of Manann; indeed, worship of the Shark God is punishable by death. However, Old World scholars have speculated on the resemblance between the doctrines of the two cults, leading some to hypothesise (never in the hearing of a Manann priest or knight!) that Stromfels is an ancient aspect of Manann, a survival of more primitive days. The truth, whatever it may be, is unknown. Worship of Stromfels was outlawed as a result of Marienburg's treaty with the Sea Elves in 2150 IC. In the years following, the priests of Manann cut their ties to the cult of Stromfels and concealed Stromfels' association with their God. Despite this, Stromfels is still venerated by those who work on the sea and profit by the deaths of others. Trivia * The Grey Barbed Shark that frequents the Sea of Claws is venerated as a sacred animal, and is called, "Stromfels' Kitty". Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Tome of Salvation ** : pg. 33 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Sigmar's Heirs ** : pg. 35 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- The Thousand Thrones ** : pg. 25 es:Stromfels Category:Cult of Manann Category:Gods of the Old World Category:S